


After Your World Ends

by FallingInAForest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Get out of my way, Michael in a lot of bathrooms, Player 1 - Freeform, Sad Michael, Starting Over, but - Freeform, loser, no, player 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingInAForest/pseuds/FallingInAForest
Summary: Michael's world came crashing down when out of his best friends mouth came, "Get out of my way, loser."Now he was left, not even ready enough to pick up the pieces by himself, all alone and having to do so. How was he supposed to get a new start?





	After Your World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was feeling in the mood to write something sad, and so this came about. Hope you enjoy!

"Get out of my way, _loser_ ," Jeremy had said, with a disgust in his voice that Michael couldn't shake.   
  
Michael had heard the term before, plenty of times. Every walk through the hallway, every trip to the store, someone would call him a loser, or At least look as though they wanted to call him one.   
  
But not Jeremy. Never Jeremy. Until now. And now Michael was left standing there, drowning in the thousands of thoughts that flooded his head.   
  
_Loser_.   
  
That's what Michael was. He knew that now. 12 years down the drain. _Loser, loser, loser_.   
  
Maybe it was his brains reputation of the word, or his sudden inability to breath, but something clicked in Michael that he couldn't stand there stupidly in Jake Dillinger's upstairs hallway, of all places. So he ran to the bathroom and locked it immediately.   
  
And when he turned, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he looked so... stupid. Like half of a whole.   
  
And that's when he let himself break down, letting tears form and fall. His head was pounding with dark thoughts, that only worsened when he hears the screeching sounds of drunk teenagers singing at the top of their lungs.... having fun.   
  
All while Michael was in the bathroom crying like the biggest loser ever, which only turned the silent crying to audible sobs.   
  
It was unfair. 12 years had gone by, and in that time Jeremy worked his way into Michael's life, becoming Michael's favorite person who always made him smile. But now, it changed. Jeremy got a taste of life with his new _cool_ friends, and shoved Michael out of his inner circle.   
  
Michael had to clench his fists at this point, to prevent himself from destlying something. He was so angry. Michael was never angry, but here he was, mad at himself and mad at Jeremy.   
  
"You're pathetic," Michael's thoughts chimed.   
  
"I know," He thought back.   
  
"Everyone would be better without you," They said.   
  
"I know," He agreed once again.   
  
"So why are you still here?" They asked.   
  
"I don't know," He told them. Because he didn't. Everything that made him happy on a daily basis either upset him or now felt stupid.   
  
Who the fuck cares about pac-man tattoo when your best friend hates you? Who cares about headphones or Bob Marley when your life is falling apart? Who ca-  
  
Michael couldn't take his thoughts anymore, because each time another came about, he could breathe less and less. And so he ran to the sink and blasted the water, throwing it on his face, trying to calm himself down. It only sort of worked, but it would have to suffice for now.   
  
Drying his face from the water and his tears, Michael decided that it was time to leave. When he looked in the mirror again, he saw that his eyes were still red from crying, but he couldn't stay in there forever, so he's just have to blame it on weed. It's not like anyone would be surprised, since all he was good for was getting high anyway.   
  
On his way out, Jake stopped him, "Leaving already?"  
  
"Oh. Uh. Yeah," Michael said, standing up a little straighter so he wouldn't look like he was sulking.   
  
"Oh? Is something the matter?" Jake asked, because Jake was a good guy. Probably. Jeremy would do just fine with him as a friend. Better than when he just had Michael at least.   
  
"Oh, no," Michael fibbed. "It was an awesome party. I'm so glad I came. I just have to work early tomorrow morning."  
  
"What a shame," Jake replies. "Glad you enjoyed the party though. See you around."  
  
"Yeah," Michael mumbles as he leaves. "See you around."   
  
As he got in his PT Cruiser, he wondered how true that statement was. At least right now, he didn't feel like seeing anyone around.   
  
On his way home, he saw a billboard ad for something he didn't care to look at, he just looked at the words on it: One for you, and One for a friend.   
  
He'd be lying if he said his eyes didn't sting a little after reading that. He'd also be lying if he said it didn't affect him.   
  
But he'd really be lying if he tried to tell you that that sign didn't make him want to drive his car straight into a nearby tree, full force.   
  
Michael never thought that you could feel things so strongly before, but now he was overflowing with emotion that made him want to scream.   
  
Maybe he was being dramatic, but his world was crumbling apart, like a sad cookie that nobody wanted.   
  
He always knew that he depended on Jeremy, but he thought that it was mutual. That they needed each other. But Michael had only been fooling himself. Nobody needed him, especially not Jeremy.   
  
His grip tightened on the steering wheel as his thoughts progressed. It was only a couple weeks ago that Jeremy had reassured Michael that he was his favorite person. But Jeremy was a _goddamn liar_.   
  
As the drive continued, Michael's thoughts faded away, and he was left with a feeling of emptiness, unsure of what he should do next. The feeling of nothingness was almost as bad as the anger and sadness, because all were paired with an overwhelming feeling of loneliness.   
  
Michael felt like a huge add chapter of his life was over, and a new one was beginning, but he didn't have a clue as to what in Hell's name he was supposed to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand? What did you think? Like it? Love It? Hate It? Please leave suggestions/ comments below!


End file.
